In a game medium dispenser using a conventional record medium reading apparatus, when a record medium such as a magnetic card is inserted, the record medium reading apparatus takes the record medium in, reads recorded data from the record medium and subtracts predetermined subtrahend data from the recorded data, whereupon a number of game mediums corresponding to the subtrahend data are dispensed. Meanwhile the magnetic card is returned to the inlet after the subtrahend data has been subtracted and a record of this made on the card.
However, with this conventional art, when the recorded data of the record medium is reduced to zero, this used-up record medium is returned to the customer from the inlet. If it undergoes a regenerative process, the used-up record medium can be made reusable. Nonetheless, since a used-up record medium is discarded, it results in an increased cost of production of record mediums so that an effective use of resources cannot be achieved.
With the foregoing problems of the conventional art in view, it is an object of this invention to provide a record medium reading apparatus and a game medium dispenser, such as a ball dispenser and a medal dispenser, which result in not only a reduced cost of production of the record medium but also an effective use of the resource.